Gotham City
Gotham City is a major city in Connecticut. It is the home of Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Artemis. Notable locations * Arkham Asylum * Gotham Academy * Gotham Cemetery * Gotham City Observatory * Gotham Heights ** Artemis & Paula Crock's Apartment ** Gotham North High * Wayne Foundation * Wayne Manor ** Batcave History 2010 Mister Freeze attacked a park in Gotham City. He froze several people, including a family attending a barbecue, but was soon apprehended by Batman and Robin. After two and a half days without any word from his mentor, Robin has to be reassured by Alfred that he will come up with a solution for the sidekicks' plan to form a team. Paula Crock returned home after her she served her sentence. Her daughter Artemis was the only one waiting for her. After she was confronted by her father's dismissive opinion of Paula's desire to give up her former life, Artemis decided to use her skills for good and become a vigilante. and Boston. State lines on the map indicate that it is in Connecticut.]] The Team was ordered by the Justice League to guard the disassembled Amazo robot on its transport to STAR Labs facilities in New York and Boston. Professor Ivo's MONQIs stole the parts, and converged on Gotham. Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash fought and defeated the reconstructed Amazo at Gotham Academy, with help from Artemis. After a week of crime fighting, Artemis was approached by Batman and Green Arrow to become part of the Team she saved. A package containing Clayface was delivered to the Wayne Foundation. The creature attacked the guards and Lucius Fox. Batman and Robin tried to stop him, but were defeated. The Team were tracking Clayface in the sewers. They split up, and in the ensuing hours, they were taken out one by one until only Aqualad was left. Aqualad fought Clayface in a warehouse. He was beaten too, forcing Batman to step in. Batman ordered the Team to take some downtime. He and Robin returned to Wayne Manor, while Artemis returned to her mother's apartment. Paula Crock gave Artemis a letter from the Gotham Academy, stating she had been accepted with a Wayne Foundation scholarship. Mammoth and other Kobra cultists abducted Jason Burr from the observatory. On their way out, they were encountered by Batman and Robin, but Mammoth prevailed. He got away with Dr. Burr, but several of the other cultists were left behind, and used a special pill to silence themselves. Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson attended their first day of the new year at Gotham Academy. Batman, Zatara, Captain Marvel and Plastic Man fought one of the Injustice League's plant monsters. With the world split up in an adult and a child dimension, Gotham was in state of disarray. While the children handled it well by creating a shelter for the youngest at the Gotham Academy, the adults were enraged. Egged on by Crusher Crock, they wanted to storm STAR Labs. In the confusion, Riddler stole a case with echinoderm tentacle. Artemis discussed her recent work with Green Arrow, but was distraught when she learned her place on the Team could not entirely have been earned. Still insecure over her position in the Team, Artemis pondered what to do before zetaing to the Cave. With her most recent mission a failure, Artemis did not want to talk to her mother. She stormed to her room, where her father was waiting for her. He urged her to change sides. 2016 In Gotham's sewers, Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin fought with Clayface. They eventually petrified him and send him to Arkham Asylum. Wally West and Paula Crock paid their respects at her daughter's grave at Gotham Cemetery. Unknown to them, Crusher Crock and Jade Nguyen, holding her baby, watched from afar out of sight. Father and daughter planned their vengeance against Black Manta and Aqualad, respectively, for their roles in Artemis's "death". Residents * Alan Scott * Alfred Pennyworth * Artemis (Artemis Crock) (formerly) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Bette Kane * Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) (formerly) * Hamilton Hill * James Gordon * Joker * Lucius Fox * Lawrence Crock (formerly) * Mister Freeze * Paula Crock * Riddler * Robin I/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Robin III (Tim Drake) * Zucco Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Cities and towns